


Having Known

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Endor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Luke Skywalker stands over his father's funeral Pyre and learns more about his father through the eyes of Captain Rex.





	Having Known

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written as a giveaway prize on my Tumblr. Come follow me @rowansparrow-writing!

Luke Skywalker still felt as though he’d never really known his father.

The young man had grown considerably, both as a man as well as in the Force, and he had managed to right the galaxy at long last, fulfilling Anakin Skywalker’s destiny as the chosen one.

And yet…

He stared at the funeral pyre, watching Darth Vader’s helmet melt away into nothing. He knew Darth Vader, yes. He would always know Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker, however, might as well have been a stranger to him.

Very few people had joined Luke around the pyre when he had first lit it, and now the few that _had_ stayed were off with the Ewoks, celebrating the rebel victory over the Empire and the defeat of Darth Sideous. Only one man was still standing around the pyre with Luke. He was older, grizzled, his arms folded neatly behind his back in an elegant parade rest, something only a veteran soldier could have made look so effortless. Luke dragged his eyes away from the pyre long enough to stare at the man across from him. Luke knew him to be one of the rebel soldiers that had helped in the battle of Endor, though he didn’t recall speaking to this particular man before.

The man must have caught him staring, because he lifted his eyes from the pyre to meet Luke’s, and he chuckled softly.

“I won’t lie to you, kid.” The man spoke, his voice gritty and hardened with age. “I never thought I’d live to see another Skywalker.”

“How do you mean?” Luke asked, tilting his head inquisitively at the man.

“Anakin Skywalker.” The man dropped his parade rest, walking around the pyre to stand beside Luke. “Your father. I knew him.”

“You knew Anakin Skywalker?” Luke asked, turning towards the man with sudden interest. It hit him all at once. The rich, dark skin, the battle scars, the familiar angle of his cheekbones despite the beard. “You were one of the clone troopers.” He breathed.

The man nodded, looking back to the pyre. “The name’s Rex.” He glanced back toward Luke. “I fought alongside your father in the clone wars.”

“What was he like?” Luke asked, trying not to sound overeager. Rex chuckled softly.

“Stubborn. Fearless. An unstoppable warrior.” Rex replied, the sparks from the fire making his eyes dance with soft warmth. “He led us into every battle, never directed his troopers from behind.” He paused, taking in the glow of the fire.

“General Skywalker had a kind of way about him. He saw the world differently.” Rex explained. “You could see it in him. He was… he was different than any other Jedi I had known. He was unorthodox in all the right ways.” He looked back to Luke. “I knew your mother too.”

“My mother?” Luke repeated. “Tell me about her?”

“She was a senator for Naboo. She lobbied to cease the production of clone soldiers like me. She believed it was… cruel, the way we were created for the sole purpose to die. And your father?” He chuckled. “His marriage to your mother was the worst kept secret in all the GAR. He could not keep his eyes off Senator Amidala. Anytime we had shore leave, the 501st always knew where to find him: The Senate Building.” He smirked over at Luke. “He was a bad liar, and so are you.” He teased lightly.

“Truthfully, you remind me a lot of him.” Rex’s voice became soft, quiet. “Never thought I’d outlive him.”

Luke fell quiet along with him, turning his gaze back to the funeral pyre. Of course, he knew the stories about Anakin Skywalker. He knew enough. But to actually hear about Anakin Skywalker through the mouth of one of his own soldiers?

“How did you escape?” Luke asked quietly. “From my father, after he fell to the dark side?”

Rex’s expression turned dark.

“I disobeyed.” He answered simply. “There were chips placed in the minds of every single clone soldier in the GAR. I removed mine, fled along with another commander.” His eyes ghosted over, and his face became haunted as he gazed into the fire. “I would’ve followed Anakin Skywalker anywhere, fought with him all the way up until my dying breath.”

He closed his eyes. “Almost, anywhere.”

The two men sat in silence together until the flames rescinded to ash, nothing more than softly glowing coals.

“He would’ve been very proud to call you his son.” Rex spoke up. “That much I’m sure of.”

He let his gaze linger on the fire for a beat longer, and then turned to Luke. “Until we meet again, Skywalker.” He gave him a small salute. Luke returned it, watching as the soldier turned away, moving back into the forests of Endor until needed once again.


End file.
